


The Danger of Beauty

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Rumil and his companions go to a wedding in the Feywilds. While they enjoy the beauty, a sinister evil lurks beneath the fair facade.





	The Danger of Beauty

“What did you say?” Seraphina asked, shock evident in her voice.

“Did I not say it right? It is a custom you creatures do, getting married, right?” Ash said. The rest of the group looked along with a mix of shocked and humorous expressions. After defeating the Balor and the demonologist wererat, Ash had stayed with the party. Her sisters had gone back to tending their groves and trying to regrow the forest.

“You said it correctly.” Larkin said. “I think she is just bashful. Maybe a kiss will help her.” Rumil lightly tapped her shoulder, giving her a look of mock disapproval. Larkin merely stuck her tongue back out at him.

“You don’t have to do that.” Seraphina stammered. “I mean you don’t have to kiss me to convince me. I was just surprised by your question, that’s all.”

“Wait, do the fey get married?” Akmun asked.

“Yeah, their ceremonies can be a lot of fun.” Moonflower sighed, his eyes misting over as if he was reliving a lovely memory. “Plenty of pretty beings and drinks.” That perked Akmun up.

“I haven’t said yes yet.” Seraphina glared at them. She looked at Ash’s reaction to those words and sighed. “Yes, I will marry you. And yes, you all are invited.” There was a chorus of cheers.

 

The wedding was scheduled, planned, and prepared in only two weeks. It was being held in the Feywilds, which unnerved most of the party, who had never been to this strange land. It was weird to be in a new and dangerous setting, but to be guests there and not hapless adventurers. Their senses were assaulted by the oddest and most pleasant sensations they could fathom.

Trees of so many species had gathered around the wedding sight, all of them semi-sentient and mobile, moving to make seats and shade for party goers. The guests in turn would pour drinks over the roots and even some food was put into knolls of the trees. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the knolls formed mouths on the trees, with other knots and discolorations being the rest of the face.

The glade where the wedding was happening was filled with elves, satyrs, centaurs, faries, pixies, Dryads, and other fey of every variety. There was a constant susurrus of conversation no matter where any of the party went. They had left their weapons and armor and were dressed in their finest, some of that being more figurative best and others a disappointing literal best. Rumil had put on his best paladin robes, looking more clean and starched than fancy. Moonflower, being an elf, was decked out in subtle silken clothing. Akmun was wearing his cleanest and fluffiest furs. No matter how they dressed him, he still looked like an uncultured barbarian, which was the truth. Larkin was wearing a traditional halfling dress robe, which was gaudy and loud, but somehow made everyone smile rather than groan.

The party decided it was safe to split up, so they all started to wander off. Larkin took Pippen and Maximus over to where most of the faries had gathered and started picking over the food. Akmun and Moonflower immediately found where most of the humanoid fey were drinking and joined in. Rumil wandered over to where most of the odd looking fey were. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to come back to the Feywild, and wanted to get as much out of the experience as possible.

A few farie dragons with riders zoomed past, sending small magical effects in their wake. The world itself sent other effects back, polymorphing and coloring the miscreants for a few moments, much to the merriment of all around.

“It’s a beautiful and wonderful place, isn’t it.” A voice said over Rumil’s shoulder. It was a tall figure with no features. Its limbs were elongated and thin, looking like it had been stretched for too long. Rumil saw that one of the hands had a mouth, while the other had an eye. “Seems like such an idyllic place, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” he replied cautiously. “I am Rumil, Paladin of the Agies. Who are you?”

“I am the Nothing King.” The hand smiled. “None of the Fey like me, but I still get to go to their parties.”

“Why are you called the Nothing King?” Rumil asked.

“Because I am king of nothing.” It started cackling.

“So you mean you are the king of nothingness. Does that also mean you are the king of those who have nothing?”

“Very perceptive.” The mouth formed a hideous smile. “And I am always looking to increase my followers and possessions. Now, I know that you have a lot of things. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind wagering a few?” The hands placed themselves onto his shoulders, long fingers spidering down on his chest.

“And why should I want to wager any of them?” Rumil asked, taking a sip of the nectar in his cup and looking at Larkin, who was deep in an animated conversation with her familiar, his unicorn, and some farie folk.

“Because, if you do, I will tell you where to find the cup of life.” The mouth whispered into his ear. “Think about it. You are nearly half way through your natural life. She is barely a fifth of the way through hers. Do you want to leave her alone?” Rumil watched as Larkin laughed. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“No, I don’t want to leave her alone.” He whispered, voice caught in his throat. He swallowed and said, a little louder, “But neither will I gamble my soul away with you to achieve that.” He shrugged the hands off and marched away from the Nothing King.

“Don’t worry, one of you will be back.” The King whispered.

 

"Hey honey, what’s up?” Larkin smiled up at Rumil. The smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face. “Rumil, this is a party. No smiting anyone.” He gave a sour chuckle.

“I won’t. I’ve just been thinking. Seraphina and Ash will live for about the same amount of time. But you and me…no. I just need to forget about it.” He leaned over and kissed her. “I’m going to make sure Akmun and Moonflower haven’t done anything too stupid yet."

Larkin watched as he walked away. She looked over at the figure he had been talking to. “Who is that?” She asked the pixies nearby.

“That’s the Nothing King. Don’t have anything to do with him. It’s not safe.” They whispered to her. Hearing that, Larkin drew herself up to her full three feet and two inches of height and marched over to the Nothing King.

“What did you try to offer my Rumil?” She accused.

“I merely offered a friendly wager. Some of his close possessions for information on where the cup of life is…so that he could live a long life with you and not abandon you to live most of your life alone.” Larkin’s eyes grew wide.

“What possessions?” She asked, lightning crackling along her fingers.

“Merely those which I want.” The smile on the hand was sickly sweet.

“You’ll never get anything from him…or me.” She quickly stormed off. But the seeds of doubt and worry were planted in her heart, which is all that the Nothing King had truly wanted. As a near immortal being, he was happy to play the long game.


End file.
